Silent Hill: Time is Immortal
by Soul-Creator-XI
Summary: Another Silent Hill story, but this one is about a kid who misses his dog more and more each day, so he starts to go crazy, and everything weird starts to happen
1. Chapter 1

I've always been a huge fan of the Silent Hill series, and thought of making some sort of story of my own, So.. Without further a due, here it is... (Oh and sorry for how quick everything was taking place, I just wanted to give everyone a taste of what I am working on.. I promise, the next ones will be better )

Silent Hill: Time is Immortal

Chapter 1: Eternity

I awoke in my damp, blood stained bed, the stains was from my dog that I had held in my arms a few weeks ago as I watched him die.. he was shot on purpose by my neighbor George, he got drunk one night, and came outside with his pistol, and apparently the dog was barking and getting on his nerves.. so he shot him in his side, oh how I miss that dog. I came down stairs to grab some breakfast before I headed out for school, my parents had asked me if I slept good last night, I told them that I slept like a baby.. but however I did have a strange dream about a shadowy figure.. but I couldn't make it out.. they said I tossed and turned and made strange groaning noises, but nothing too serious, so I headed towards the door, looking back and waving goodbye to mom and dad, I quickly turned the door knob, opened the door quickly and anxiously, awaiting what we will probably have to do at school that day.. before I knew it, I was outside waiting on the sidewalk for the bus to come and pick me up.

I saw the bus drawing nearer each second, oh how I dreaded that day at school, the bus pulled directly in front of me, you could barely hear the breaks squeak as it came to a sudden stop, I started to walk towards the bus before the bus door started to open, when I got to the door.. it still hadn't opened, I looked into the tainted window, and I seen a black figure... could this be the figure that I saw in my dream? no... no.. I am just imagining things.. I quickly shook my head and rubbed my eyes.. to stop me from imagining this, but strangely when I opened my eyes again..

I was nowhere near home or school... it was a foggy.. quiet place, I started to walk ahead of me, taking small slow steps each step, you could hear the quiet footsteps I was making... it gave me a sense of feeling that I was alone in this empty world.. that I have no one to rely on or care for.. then just out of the blue I seen a small figure leap from the side of the street onto the top of a house, making a light grunting sound. I could feel the fear growing deep within myself, I just couldn't gather enough courage to take another step into this lonely world, I closed my eyes... for some reason it gave me a sense of protection.. like I was invisible when I closed them, it was my own quiet little world of happiness and joy, where I could fly throughout the clouds with the birds, while the wind was blowing in my face, and the sun in my eyes. I had finally gathered the courage to take a step, but when I did, I stepped on something out of the ordinary... I wanted to keep my eyes closed, but I couldn't, I was anxious to see what was in front of me, I slowly started to open them... when I did, I heard the grunting sound again but even closer, which made me open them even quicker from where I had been startled, and there it was, a horrid, monstrous figure standing in front of me.. it's face looked melted, its eyes were sewed up, and the lips, oh the lips how they gave me a feeling of depression, it's nose and mouth, was like a dogs... it reminded me of my dog..

I closed my eyes without a care about the creature standing face to face with me, the grunting getting even louder.. then everything just sort of went blank for a second. I opened my eyes again, anticipating what this creature will probably do to me... but when I opened them, I was back in my bed, with the moonlight shining through the window and on my face, was this all just a dream? I stayed up all night thinking about my poor dog, and the bullet wound, but I guess that memory, will last an eternity...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Silent Hill: Time is immortal

"Sanity"

I stayed up all that night thinking about that dream and how I wished my dog was still here to keep me company. I got up out of my bed and walked up to my computer chair and scooted it a little towards my bedroom window and took a seat. The second I looked out of the window, I could see a shadow of a dog near the doghouse that my dog used to stay in... A little later, after staring aimlessly at the doghouse, I heard a dogs pout... but not just any dog pout, it was my dearly lost dogs pout, I felt so excited that I forgot about it even being dead, but I still didn't care.

I rushed over to my bedroom door, opened it as fast I could, then hurried downstairs and went out the kitchen door. There was so much dew in the air, that it practically felt like rain. I ran over to the doghouse, I bent over to look in it, of course I didn't have a flashlight, but I still had the morning's light. I crawled on inside the medium sized doghouse... nothing was there but some old muddy water, and spoiled dog food, I sighed because I had been let down, but when I turned my head... there taped to the northernmost board, was a note... I reached up and picked the note from the board, the note read: "Your dog could be back home with you, for the price of one of your loved ones life..."

I felt a small sudden urge to take my dearest fathers life... but I just couldn't bring myself to do it! So there I sat thinking the whole morning about how my life would be with my decision to kill my father, I broke down in tears because theres a chance that I could get my dog back. 9:00 A.M. Was drawing nearer each passing hour and thats when my father has to get up and go to work, but since today is sunday, he'll probably get up around 10:00 A.M. And go to work.

Just when I got through planning my fathers death, there sat beside me, that same horrid creature from my dream, looking straight at me making that same groaning sound, but at that point, I really just thought of that creature... as my sanity...


End file.
